Lunch Box Days
by rulenumber12
Summary: Kate, Rick and the gang are in High School AU. But Kate and Rick refuse to accept the reality that is right in front of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is High School fic, have no idea where I am going with it but yeah I hope you like it, I've never done a high school fic before so please review! :) **  
**Updates every Week :)**

* * *

"Do you want some chips? I'm buying"

"You're the best you know that?" she replied to him. Standing the cafeteria line waiting for lunch without money is not fun. He is just the best.

"Yeah I do" he nudged her shoulder with his own making her stumble a little bit causing them to laugh.

He got his own lunch as well as Kate some chips a soda and salad because she needs it. When he gets to their table she is sitting with Javi, Kevin, Lanie and Maddi. He starts handing her food when –

"Rick!" Kate half yells

"What?"

"You didn't have to buy me all this stuff I only wanted chips"

"Yes I did you're hungry and I have spare money don't worry about it" he smiled as she gave up and dug into her food before he was able to sit down next to her.

Kate doesn't bother trying to argue with him because she knows that he's right and he will eventually win the debate anyway. That's what best friends are for.

_**Bell for End of Lunch**_

"Come on Kate we got Gym" Rick says as he picked up his bag extending his hand out for her.

"Alright, alright" she says as she shoves the last part of her salad down her throat and grabs Ricks hand as well as picking up her bag with the other hand.

"Ready?"

"Ready" they begin to walk to gym before Kate stops grabbing his arm before he could walk any further away from her "Hey Rick, um thanks for buying me all that stuff back there, it means a lot that you care" she said smiling briefly.

"That's what friends are for"

Right. _Friends_

That's what they were nothing more, nothing less.

"Best friends?" she asked, _shut up Kate! _She mentally cursed herself for toying with her own emotions today.

"Always" and her heart melted.

* * *

"Alright so given the fact that it has been 20 minutes I don't think our gym teacher is coming to class today" he said as they sat on the bleachers. Quite closely he might add as well their legs were touching as well as their arms and shoulders.

"Really?" Kate said sarcastically

"Yeah" he said chuckling with her

They looked out to the field where they were meant to do gym today, there were jocks playing football, cheerleaders practicing and behind them there were sprinklers on. Kate looked out and didn't even realise that her head had somehow made its way onto Rick's shoulder, she really didn't want to move it. She felt his hand wrap around her waist and she moved closer into his side. Being alone on the bleachers looking out to the sunset was a great way to spend their afternoon.

"Kate" he breathed fingers tingling at the contact, heart thumping but it all felt so right.

"Hmm" she said as she moved her head off his shoulder to face him. He had to tell her now, it was right.

"Kate, I-"

"Rick, Kate on the field now!" their gym teacher couldn't have such poor timing he dropped his head as he stood up with Kate and ran down the bleachers onto the field.

* * *

"Rick you lost get over it" she laughed as they walked back to her house

"No I won, you lost" he said

"Fine how about this, we both won and we both lost"

"Inception" was all he said

"I know right"

"Is your mom still okay with me coming over today Kate?"

"Of course, you're like family to us Rick and they miss you, and I missed you too you know" she admitted

"I missed you too Kate" he said as they approached her front porch, memories of when she left for France flooded his mind and hers.

"_Do you have to go Katie?" Rick said sadly_

"_It's only for the summer" she said as they separated for a moment for her parents to come down through them to put luggage in the cab. _

"_The summer is a long time without my best friend" he said looking down at the ground sadly. All of a sudden something warm grabbed his hand, it was hers. Looking up he found himself looking into sad eyes that mirrored his own, he quickly looked down. He just can't look at her. _

"_Hey" she said softly intertwining their fingers as she used her other hand to touch his face that was enough to get him to look at her. _

"_I'll be back in no time ok?" looking into his eyes he was more broken then she thought. _

"_Okay" should he kiss her, he really wants too. He really, really wants to kiss her. But he would miss her even more then, and he would stuff their whole friendship up. He can't._

_Looking into his eyes she could see it, a little bit of hope though mostly despair. He even offered to come with them and pay for himself but his mother said no. They were inseparable and now they were going to be forced to. Was he going to kiss her because the position they were in was pretty romantic, holding hands her hand on his face playing with his stubble. Was he? God she really wanted him too. She quickly looked down at his lips and back to his eyes. _

"_I think you parents are waiting Katie" he said pulling away from her._

_He wasn't. Damn._

"_Yeah I guess they are" she said looking over to her parents who were shoving their luggage in the back of the cab. She started flinging their hands around like they normally do before enveloping him in the biggest hug she could. He wrapped his hands around her waist and inhaled her scent for the last time in weeks. _

_She pulled away from him as a small tear slipped down her face. Turning away from him, releasing his hand and walking to the cab. He watched as his life left down the road, this was going to be a long summer._

"It's been a while hay?" she says as they walk through her living room to her bedroom.

"Yeah it has, same old same old yeah?" he asked

"Same old me same old you" she said as she fell back on her bed and looked up the ceiling of her room to find it covered with pictures of them, just them. From when they were 6 to now. They grew up together, as best friends and she fell in love with her best friend. Sitting up to find him staring at her, was kind of creepy but nice in a way. She liked it.

"Come here" was all she said as he got up off her desk chair and took her hands as they lie on their backs looking at all their memories.

"I got you something from France" he turned his head to look at her as she smiled at him. She sat up and rolled over the top of him like she normally does causing them to laugh and him to groan. She got a small present out of her bedside table.

He sat up as well; she looked hesitant to give it to him which was strange for him. This must mean more than just a present this had some meaning to it.

She finally handed it to him,

"I got it for you when I was there" as he opened up the wrapping paper to find a notebook "I wrote letters to you every day I was there because every time something amazing happened I couldn't share it with my best friend and it hurt to know you weren't there. But then I saw this cute little shop and I bought this because it reminded me of you. Well cus you want to be a writer and every time something happened that I wanted to share with you, I wrote it down. So it felt like you were there with me every step of the way" she said as he vaguely flipped through the book and saw some pictures of her at different places. She saw him smile with tears threatening to fall though he held it back.

"Oh and Rick, don't read the last letter until I tell you please"

"Sure, and that's really sweet, thanks Katie"

"It's no problem, can I have a hug pleaseee" she pleaded

He chuckled as he quickly put the book on the floor as he tackled her onto her bed as she burst out in laughter as did he.

"I missed you" he said their lips inches apart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thank you for all the story favs and alerts I guess that means you liked the first chapter ?  
Let me know :)**

* * *

"_It's no problem, can I have a hug pleaseee" she pleaded _

_He chuckled as he quickly put the book on the floor as he tackled her onto her bed as she burst out in laughter as did he. _

"_I missed you" _

"I missed you too" she said, looking into his eyes bringing her hand up to quickly touch his nose making them both smile.

They both leaned in, ever so slowly both not wanting to stop –

"Katie, oh- um, I'll give you two a minute" they both pulled away from each other as quickly as possible, Jim Beckett could not have such poor timing. He was finally getting his chance to kiss her, finally after all this time and now. Well now, it's back to before.

Best friends, as always.

"Shit" he said

"Yep" she said getting up off her bed towards the door.

"Wait Kate, what are we gonna say to your dad?"

"You are going to say nothing, I will handle it ok"

"Kay, but Kate don't let what just happened go, Please" he begged making his way to the door, grabbing her hand softly.

"Please"

Her response was not what he expected. She simply kissed his cheek softly sending a chill down his spine, but leaving his insides warm and fuzzy.

She left her bedroom leaving him there speechless in awe of her.

"Rick come on!" she yelled from down the hall and he quickly came out of his daydream and ran down the hall to the living room for dinner.

* * *

"So then we finally got to lunch after Katie got out of that book store, I think she bought about 10 books" Jim said laughing as he took a bite of his salad

"She read them by the end of the week too" Joanna added

It was a nice family dinner talking about adventures in France, all the good and bad times. How much Kate really missed Rick, which apparently she complained about a lot.

Gratefully leaving the table to return to Kates room who knows what to do, Johanna and Jim knew that not seeing each other for a whole summer was going to take time to catch up. They knew they were best friends, they knew that there would eventually be something more, someday they would give in to the obvious feelings they had for one another.

They saw it their daughters eyes, the way her eyes sparkle when she sees Rick, talks about him or talks to him. The way they interact, how they always know the right things to say, putting each other first. It's puppy love and soon it will be more than that.

* * *

"Well that wasn't too bad" Rick says shutting the door before grabbing his laptop and opening it up to log onto Facebook

"Nope" was all she said before watching the screen illuminate onto his Newsfeed.

Scrolling down the feed, nothing was new, nothing out of the ordinary 'I hate my life', 'You broke my heart', indirect ' I hate you ' statuses. Nope, nothing out of the ordinary.

"Can we put a picture up?" he says lazily

"Sure"

He sets up the Camera to face them, sitting up onto her bed as she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind him, before taking the photo and putting the caption ' Finally back home with the best friend – Kate Beckett'. Uploading the photo before looking over at Kate who simply stared at the photo with a smile on her face.

The photo uploaded to Facebook and he shut the lid on his laptop before notifications could spam him for the next hour. A photo of them two would normally get about 100+ likes and so many comments it's hard to keep up with them all.

"Did you write anything new while I was gone Rick? You always show me what you write" she states getting off her bed

"Yeah a few things actually"

"Yeah? Like what?" she smiles back over her shoulder as she pulls out a white tee and blue track pants from her drawer

"Like stories about a girl and boy" he chuckled "and how they fell in love with each other"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Anything else or just love stories that could make me cry?" she laughed

"I wrote a letter, to you" he said in a lot more deep and sincere voice

"Can I read it Rick?"

"Someday maybe"

Someday soon hopefully she thought to herself.

That last letter to him in that book was the most heart wrenching thing she ever had to write, _ever. _To have that letter would make her feel so much better.

Their friendship was so special to her and she didn't want to lose it, or trade it for anything.

Losing Rick would be like losing half of her. He has always been there through the ups and the downs. Through the good and bad and definitely ugly. She will always love him for that, for sticking around even when she doesn't deserve him, always having a way with words.

She knows that one day she won't be the only one who he writes for. He'll have fans, book tours because Rick will be a famous author one day and she knows it. But for now he writes for her and it makes her heart flutter when he asks for her advice because she is his 'biggest fan' as he dubs it.

"I'm just going to change"

"Alright" was all he answered before picking up the journal and reading the first letter about how badly she missed him on the flight to France, a long but interesting letter about how boring planes are and how bitchy the staff were. He chuckled as he finished reading it to find Kate out of her uniform and in track pants and a shirt with her hair in a messy bun on her head.

He loved that side of her, the other side. The one that doesn't wear make-up, who shoves her hair up and couldn't care less, who doesn't dress to impress. That's his Kate, his beautiful Kate.

"Beautiful" he says looking at her as she walked up to him

"Shut up" she says sitting down next to him

"Never, you are beautiful Kate Beckett weather you know it or not"

Butterflies flew to her stomach instantly causing her to blush, _Why does he always make me do that?_

"Thanks Rick" she said kissing his cheek rendering him speechless.

_That's what best friends do right? Right_

Nothing more, nothing less.

Just friends.

* * *

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update, schools keeping me away from writing at the moment. As well as the next few weeks x**

**Please Review :)**

* * *

"She looks like a whale" Rick said trying not to laugh

"Shut it" Kate said before kicking him under the table

"She does"

"Rick shut up or I will hurt you"

As their teacher Miss Holt turned to face the board to write something down that had some relevance to the topic of rules in her classroom. Rick put his head into his hands trying to stop laughing, Kate was no help as she sat there and hit him to try and make him shut up.

It was obviously not working.

She kicked him under the table causing him to shriek in pain, though he didn't draw attention to himself from the class.

"Also I would like to place you all in alphabetical order"

The class groaned, as did Kate and Rick. Beckett and Rodgers- completely opposite sides of the room. Then of course Rick being the complete smart as that he is put his hand in the air, what was he doing?!

"Yes" Miss Holt said pointing to Rick

"Yeah, I was just wondering why we have to be in Alphabetical order?"

_Idiot! _Kate thought, you don't ask that question.

"Because I think you would work better if you were not sitting with your friends, and I would like to think you want to achieve highly in this class. Right?"

"Yes Miss" he sighed, yep no way he was getting out of this one.

"Alright then pick up all your stuff and stand to the side of the room" she said walking back to her desk to pick up what had to be the class roll.

"Kate Beckett" was the first name which surprised Rick, she mouthed a 'Sorry' before walking to the front of the room and sitting down in her now allocated spot. "Josh Davidson"

Ricks thoughts went south, no way, no way in hell was he going to let a guy like Josh Davidson sit next to Kate in English, their class. Their thing, no.

Josh Davidson, one of the boys you don't want to be involved with, he puts nerds in dumpsters. Like off that show Glee, Kurt and the bully. God this was not happening, not his Kate. Not sweet, innocent Kate. Josh took his seat next to Kate; they began to talk, well from what Rick could see they were getting along just fine. It even looked as if he was hitting on her as she was on him.

"Richard Rodgers" she called Rick sprung out of his own thoughts watching Kate turn around to find where he was seated, 2 rows back behind her. Not so bad he thought. He turned and walked to this spot before taking a seat and watched Kate offer a small smile before turning back to talk to Josh.

This cannot be happening.

* * *

"Kate, Kate wait up" he said walking down the corridor to see Josh and her still talking, exchanging what seemed to be phone numbers, of all people not his Kate.

"I'll call you" Josh said before walking off leaving Kate and walking over to his mates.

"Hey" was all she said before turning and walking towards the cafeteria

"Hey back"

"Who's that?" he said

"Oh, Josh"

* * *

"Kate!"

"Lanie!" they both scream as they basically run too each other. Lanie had been out of town getting back yesterday. Best friends, re united, just about how Rick lost his hearing that lunchtime.

Girls could gossip that was for sure, especially Lanie and Kate, being separated for more than a summer definitely more than just one lunch time. Well Rick looked forward to that.

Rick loved Lanie she was very supportive of him, and he respected her a hell of a lot, she could kill him if she really tried. Lanie was a very controlled high gossip girl, wanting to know all the details of others' lives just not people knowing about hers.

"Rick!" she finally noticed that he was there too, really he wasn't even expecting her to notice his presence at all. She engulfed him into a hug and whispers into his ear "I missed you"

Well, he had missed her too, oddly enough as it is. He missed Kate a lot too, the summer was tough. No Kate, or Lanie, he didn't really hang out with the boys as much.

"How are you Lanie?"

"Good" she said settling her tray down onto a table with Kate and Rick

"and your trip away?" he said taking a bite of his sandwich

"Oh it was fun, met some boys on the beach missed you guys though, especially you" she said looking back at Kate, and just like that he was invisible yet again.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. I have no time to write, but I'll find some for you guys.**

**Please Review :) Tell me where you think this thing with Josh is going because you guys have no idea;**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update! Shout me a review love those :) **

**Love your thoughts on this one. Also I haven't even begin to write the next chapter so if suggestions would be nice :)**

* * *

'_Hay wanna meet up later?'_

'_Sure time + place'_

'_My place, 6pm?' _

'_Seeya there'_

* * *

Walking up to his house she felt rather nervous, I mean it couldn't be that bad could it?

What was the worst that could happen?

She hesitated but finally knocked on his door, opening up to find Josh there.

"Hay you made it!"

"Yeah, just like I said I would" she said sarcastically, she really had a bad feeling about this

"Well come in" Josh said inviting her into his house, it was pretty basic nothing special from what she saw from the brief tour he provided her with.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"No I'm right, so what's the plan for tonight" she really hated having to ask the question

She sat down on the couch and he followed her, a bit too closely.

"This" he said before kissing her passionately, forcing himself onto her. Making her lie on her back before he threw his body on top of her. She squirmed from beneath him but she was trapped between the couch and his large muscly body that she had no chance against. She tried to stop him before he could go any further but he pinned her down onto the couch holding her wrists to the back of her head. He undid the buttons on her shirt and began to slowly slip it off her body. Stripping her of her pride and dignity, she needed to get out of there and now. Right now.

She kissed him back, for the first time and he slowly let go of her wrists so she had control, she got her knee and brought it up to hit him right in his unit. He instantly let go of her and fell right off, she grabbed her phone and ran.

Ran out the door, down the street as far as she could.

She didn't even care that it was pouring rain she just needed to get out of there. She ran down the street sobbing until she realised where she had run too.

_Ricks house. _

What was he going to say? Finding her with her shirt ripped open, hair tangled, sobbing. She didn't even care she just need him and now. She furiously knocked on the door until he finally saw her standing there.

Soaking wet, shirt ripped open, mascara halfway down her tear driven face, hair everywhere what had happened to his Kate?

"Kate, what happened?!"

Before she could even get any words out she began to cry instantly causing him to run out his door and embrace her in a hug. She was soaking wet and he couldn't care less. Something had happened and whoever was responsible for this happening would be in some serious trouble. One thing he had learned about being friends with Kate over the years is that she doesn't cry, ever.

She doesn't remember moving from the front of his house to sitting in his living room with a blanket around her and hot chocolate in her hands. Not only this but Rick coming down the stairs with some of his clothes for her to wear. She didn't deserve him, she really didn't.

He handed her a shirt and a pair of his boxers, it really was sweet. She put them down next to her before taking another sip of her hot chocolate.

"What happened?" he whispered sitting in the space next to her

"Josh" her voice cracking as a lone tear ran down her face before she continued "Josh invited me over to his place, and I said yes. When I got there, he tried too. Too…" and she lost it again. He felt her move into his arms and he held her as she began to cry into his shirt uncontrollably. He held her for as long she needs him. As long as she was ok, that was all he wanted for her. He was her rock and he would be there for as long as she needed him.

She feels like a helpless idiot crying into his shirt, and so badly too. She needed him, she needed him to keep her grounded. All she had was him, she couldn't go home her parents would murder her, especially showing up like this.

They stay like that for a while until she has cried herself out. She slowly began to fall asleep on Rick, not that he minded in the slightest. She was damaged, scared, and needed someone and he was so happy that she came to him when she needed him most.

He quickly got out his phone to text her dad, because they would be getting worried.

_Is it alright if Kate stays the night?_

This happened every couple of months, they would sleep over each other's houses, but they weren't allowed to sleep in the same room. This was not going to be an issue tonight. Luckily his parents were out of town for another week, though her parents didn't need to know that.

He receives a text from Jim a minute or two later, _Yes is she alright?_

No.

_Yes, she's fine, just a little tired._

_Alright, good night Rick. _

Well, that was one problem out of the way. Another problem was that Kate really needed to have a shower, because otherwise she will be sick as a dog tomorrow morning. This meant having to wake up before she went to sleep fully on top of him.

He gently shook her shoulders, urging her to open her eyes. He kissed her cheek before whispering into her ear "Kate"

He has fallen hard for her, hard.

He hears her grumble a bit as she opens up one eye before continuing "Kate you need to get up, have a shower"

She grumbles a bit, which he finds absolutely adorable as is everything else she does.

She slowly lifts herself off his chest using her palms that are face down on his chest. He looks at her like she is a piece of glass that could break at any second, he hates that she is so fragile. But really there is nothing he could of done to stop it. All he can do now is help her through, not let her slip through the cracks.

Be there for her.

They stared at each other before she finally realised, finally, that she was head over heels for him. Head over heels with her best friend Rick Castle.

She unconsciously tilted her head towards his, leaning ever so close. So close she could feel him breathing before she stopped.

"I'm going in the shower alright? I'll be out soon" she states before kissing his cheek as if it was routine and getting off his body and walking down the hall.

He lied there breathless, was she leaning into him?

She totally was. It was happening, he could feel. A spark, something he has felt for a long while but finally coming to terms with.

* * *

**I suck at writing. I know, but yeah what do you wanna see next? Caskett bed scene orrr? **


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY guys!**

**Sorry I missed my usual Thursday/Friday update! I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

* * *

Walking down the hall away from him was hard.

So very, very hard.

His arms where so strong, warm and inviting. Compared to large, muscular and violating.

She stepped into his bathroom and locked the door and placed the clothes he had given her down on the vanity. She looked up into the reflection and saw a run down, broken teenager corrupted.

She stripped off all her wet clothes and began to turn on the shower. Waiting until it was as hot as it could possibly go she stepped under the spray.

Showers were meant for thinking, reflecting? Right? Showers were like peaceful time to reflect on everything that goes on during the past 24 hours. Think about the what ifs, how could I do it differently? Mostly Rick. Mostly imagining what if would be like to kiss him for the first time, what it would be like to walk through the front gates of school hand in hand.

But today, there was no time to think about anything because everything is a blur. Normally things come to her instantly, but today nothing comes. The only thing she can feel is numb. She's numb. From the shower, from the heat, from everything that's happened in the last 3 hours.

Josh, to running, to Rick. Rick opening up his door and letting her in, being the most amazing friend ever. Letting her lean on him, being there to comfort her, hold her while she completely drenched his shirt in her tears, she was pretty sure that she had absolutely none left. She grabbed the soap and covered her body completely relaxing as the aroma filled the room.

She washed all the pain off her body, all the events of day, all gone. She saturated her body in soap and covered it with water until it was completely gone. She felt relaxed in a way, something about being domestic seams relaxing to her. Reading a book, taking a bath, going for a run. Anything that could really take her mind off things, like Rick for example.

He can make an awkward situation into one of the most funniest she has ever experienced. Making her laugh when she is about to cry. Another reason why she was falling, he made her happy. Put a smile on her face even though her heart is breaking.

She fell in love with her best friend that is for sure, thinking back she has known Rick her whole life. Ever since they were 5 in grade school, sticking up for, being there. He's always been there.

She can't even begin to imagine her life without him, she just wants him to always be there for her. Forever, though what happens if he leaves her? Finds another girl, who's prettier than her, more interesting.

Oh God, she has to stop before she starts to cry.

He would never leave her, would he? She needs to stop doubting him, he has been here this whole time why would he leave her now?

She turns off the water, and turns off her thoughts.

Stands in the steam that she has created, pretending like it's a shield protecting her from everything that wants to hurt her. Everything that wants to harm to her, everything that wants to put her down, injure is gone. The steam is a shield, relaxing and calming.

She needs to breathe. In and out, it will be okay. She closes her eyes and calms herself down, blocks every thought out of her mind, good and bad.

…

She emerged from the bathroom 15 minutes after she entered it. Rick was waiting for her in his bedroom with blankets, movies, popcorn, chocolate, and ice cream. He didn't know what she was in the mood for so he brought, well, everything.

Kate walked into the living room and found all the lights off downstairs which can only mean, that Rick had moved to his room. Which meant well, they were sleeping in his room tonight.

Kate had always loved Ricks house, so simple yet homey. Stylish yet it had a feeling of home to her.

She creeps up the stairs to see him eating pop-corn, well trying, and throwing it up in the air trying to catch it with his mouth.

Failing miserably, forcing her to chuckle at his silliness. He finally noticed her at his doorway, standing there in his shirt and boxers, hair in a messy bun on top of her head.

She looked adorable, absolutely adorable.

"Hey" she said shuffling herself into his room

"Hey, feel better?"

"A little"

Kate made her way into his room and sat in front of him on his bed.

Instantly he picked up the mood _like he always does_ "So for this occasion I thought we could have a movie marathon? And to explain all this food, I didn't know what you were in the mood for so I got everything" he said with a smile. She looked directly at him before answering

"What movies did you have in mind?"

He didn't answer all he did was hold up a DVD with a smile like a 2 year old on Christmas. She flicked her eyes down from his to look at the DVD and back to his.

"Finding Nemo really Rick?"

"I'll take that as a no, what are you in the mood for then?"

"Anything, but Finding Nemo" she laughed

"Bridesmaids it is"

"You are going to sit through a chic flick with me? Really Rick? Are you sure?"

"Sure as I'll ever, be as long as your smiling. Then I don't care" and there was the sweet caring best friend.

"C'mon" he said before pulling and kind of tackling her so she would lie in bed next to him.

She screamed but it was muffled as she came into contact with the pillow that she had just been dumped on top of. She picked up her head and glared at him only to find him trying to look completely innocent and eat popcorn.

Before Rick knew it he was being hit by a pillow, the first time hard right onto his face. Then he was just being hit everywhere, he was not going to lose this one. No way, pillow fights are his expertise and he was not going to lose today. He quickly picked up his pillow and stood up to get the height advantage over her. They began hitting each other everywhere. Literally everywhere, to the face, body arms legs.

Though Rick was a champion at this, he knew the ins and outs of this stuff. He had to pin her down, not literally but he had to knock her off her feet.

He moved closer to her and tried to grab her pillow off her and he did. She had no defence now, she basically began to hit him with her arms playfully before she gave up. Though he wouldn't stop, he just kept hitting her and she was laughing. Laughing, after everything that had happened today he was making her laugh by belting her with pillows.

Before he could hit her anymore, she pulled him into her embrace. He instantly dropped the pillows at their feet and wrapped his arms around her waist.

They pulled apart but only slightly, they didn't let go of each other. But they didn't move away from each other. They stood on his bed lips millimetres apart, staring into each other's eyes each dropping their gazes every few seconds to stare at each other's lips.

Kate couldn't help but move closer, her heart was about to come out of her chest. It was beating a million times an hour, she couldn't help but move in every beat.

Rick couldn't believe what was actually happening. Was he dreaming? Was he? No way, this is definitely real. She was leaning that must mean something, right?

* * *

**What do think, should they kiss or not? **


	6. Chapter 6

_**HEY GUYS.**  
_

**_Sorry I missed the Thursday update again, I swear I've been so busy but I won't miss it next week (:  
Tell me how you think this chapter went :)_**

* * *

_They pulled apart but only slightly, they didn't let go of each other. But they didn't move away from each other. They stood on his bed lips millimetres apart, staring into each other's eyes each dropping their gazes every few seconds to stare at each other's lips._

_Kate couldn't help but move closer, her heart was about to come out of her chest. It was beating a million times an hour, she couldn't help but move in every beat. _

_Rick couldn't believe what was actually happening. Was he dreaming? Was he? No way, this is definitely real. She was leaning that must mean something, right?_

…

He could feel her breathing on his lips, almost taste her.

He couldn't take it anymore, he leaned right in until their lips met. People say first kisses are like magic, this was far more than magic. He kissed her lovingly, sweet and slow. Trying to memorise every second of it as if it was the last time he was ever going to kiss her again. She opened up her mouth only to grant him access to her, fully. Melting their mouths together finally, creating a pure bliss for both of them.

Nothing in the world could stop, interrupt, or come between them now. Standing there on his bed, kissing Kate Beckett for the first time. And boy was it magical, it was like he was living one of his dreams. Though it felt oh so real, and so much more perfect than he could ever imagine. The feeling of her mouth on his made his fingers numb, made his heart beat a million miles an hour. Made him just want to kiss her til the day he died, it was just flawless.

When they finally stopped exploring every inch possible of each other's mouths they separated only slightly, just enough so that their noses could bump each other slightly. All Rick could see was a pair of eyes looking up at him and her face lighting up with the most perfect smile.

Really that's all that mattered was making her smile, and somehow kissing her made her smile which probably meant maybe she wanted him after all. But what did this mean for them? Would they go any further or stay best friends like they always have been?

After a kiss like that, Rick didn't think they were going to be just best friends anymore. In the course of less than 5 minutes the course of their relationship was changed forever because he was not going to back down anymore.

He leant in again just to make sure that he was not dreaming. He was not dreaming, she kissed him back she even leant in. It was happening.

"You don't know how long I've waited to do that" he said to her, their faces still inches apart.

All she did was smile at him, one with all her teeth even some of her gums.

Her perfect, priceless smile.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you to do that" she said before bringing his lips to meet hers one more time before she put him at arm's length.

"So that movie?" she said before lying down in his bed under the covers and snuggling up to his side.

Xxx

It was the end of Bridesmaids, finally he had made it through a chic flick. Though honestly he wasn't really paying attention, all he could do was play with her hair and stare at her watching contently as well as bursting out in fits of laughter at some points of the movie.

He really wasn't interested in the movie, only her.

"Rick" she said when the credits began to roll, was the movie over already?

"Yeah"

"Where do you think we should go from here?" she said beginning to draw lazy patterns on his stomach

"Forward I guess?" he said looking down to see her face

"Forward where?"

"How about, I ask you a question and you answer yes or no and then we go from there?" he said

"Like 20 questions?"

"Yeah, alright so can I hold your hand at school or in public?"

"Mmmm, yeah I guess so" she said beginning to feel amazed about the thought of him holding her hand in public

"Can I kiss you whenever I want to?" _What an awkward question to ask, good job Rick _he thought to himself

"Well" she said pretending to actually think about it she sat up on his chest and looked down at him answering brutally and honestly "anytime you want to, but can I?"

"Always"

"Well, can I kiss you now?"

"Nooo" he said stupidly before she leant down and kissed him softly on the lips, just like she has always wanted to do

"You're amazing you know that" she says pulling back from him

"I'm not really"

"Yes you are, and don't even say you're not"

What could he say to that? Really, all he could do was put his arms around her and pull her into his embrace. There are not enough words in the world to explain how he feels about her.

Xxx

When Kate finally wakes up she realises that she has something beneath her that is definitely not her bed. This was much softer, felt more comfortable then her bed. She opened up one of her eyes to find herself not in her room but in Ricks, his arm wrapped securely around her waist and herself snuggled up to him.

"Morning" he said before she turned around and faced him. His voice laced with sleep, though he looked entirely happy.

"Hey"

"How'd you sleep?" last night was probably one of the worst she had ever had. One of the worst nights she has ever had in her life. Yet somehow she slept peacefully

"Good, how about you?"

"Best sleep in a long time" he said before moving slightly to kiss her good morning

"mmm, I could get used to that" he said before pulling her closer to him, their bodies flush against each other

"So.. are we like together now? Or something like that?" she had to ask that question, she couldn't leave things half done, and worry if he was going to change his mind.

"What do you want Kate?"

She paused, what does she want? She wants him doesn't she? She does. She wants them to be together, a couple a strong couple. He began to play with her hair twirling it through his fingers as she thought about what she wanted. This answer could make or break them.

"I want us" she said smiling up to him, finding him just as happy as she was.


	7. Chapter 7

"_So.. are we like together now? Or something like that?" she had to ask that question, she couldn't leave things half done, and worry if he was going to change his mind._

"_What do you want Kate?" _

_She paused, what does she want? She wants him doesn't she? She does. She wants them to be together, a couple a strong couple. He began to play with her hair twirling it through his fingers as she thought about what she wanted. This answer could make or break them. _

"_I want us" she said smiling up to him, finding him just as happy as she was. _

Xxx

"I want us Rick"

"I want food I'm hungry"

In true fashion he has somehow turned a serious conversation about their relationship to something idiotic.

"Well it is like 8am?" , pushing her slightly back so she fell back onto the bed as she tried to get up.

"Rick that's no fair!" she screamed as she ran down the hallway chasing after him

Xxx

"You have nothing in here Rick, do you even go grocery shopping" she said shutting yet another cupboard

"No, my mother does! But she's currently not in town, if you haven't noticed"

"Well I had, because otherwise I would be sleeping on the couch tonight"

"Lucky she isn't home then ay?" he said walking over slowly towards her before kissing her

"I'm never gonna get used to that" she giggled quickly kissing him again before opening up the fridge, she picked up the grapes and led him back upstairs.

Xxx

Walking back into his room again and setting the grapes on his bedside table, but there was something already there. _Her Journal. _

Had he been reading it? What if he read the last letter?

"Hey Rick"

"Yeah"

"Have you been reading my journal?"

She turned around with it in her hands as she crawled back into bed with him

"Well, I was planning on it, I just didn't feel right doing it without you" he said putting his arm around her so she could sneak into his side

"Do you want to read the first one?" she traced the patterns of the book design with her fingers, the words beneath that held so much meaning.

"If you want too"

_Dear Rick,_

_The plane trip was so boring, I really wish you had come with us. Really you would have made this vacation so much better. The whole time on the plane I was trying to sleep but I couldn't because there was always something keeping me up. _

_We landed in Paris and there was all these French people everywhere, like you have no idea._

_But really all I could think about was what you would say about them, what joke you would pull. Really anything that you would do, but this is the start of a long summer and I'm going to miss you a lot. I don't really know why I am writing to you but who knows, maybe I'll give this to you when I get back._

_Kate _

"Well if I was there I would probably go up to them and say something in English to confuse them"

"Really?"

"Do you doubt me Katherine Beckett?" he said sitting up slightly

"Katherine? Really?"

"Really really"

They lied there in silence wrapped around each other until the light slowly faded to black.

Xxx

She woke to an empty bed, and this was definitely not hers. This didn't smell like her bed, didn't feel like her bed, it was too soft and comfortable then her own bed.

She opened up one eye saw a picture of Rick and herself, the clock on a bedside table turned to 10.00. She groaned as she rolled over onto her back opening both of her eyes to be met with sunlight, stretching her arms and legs out she steps out of bed.

Walking down the stairs becoming more awake each step she was greeted with an amazing smell.

_Breakfast._

He has always been a good cook, though she never thought that breakfast could ever smell so good. All the different, smells it was just intoxicating, her mouth was definitely salivating. She walked into the kitchen to find him leaning his back against the kitchen counter reading the journal, he let a chuckle slip.

He obviously heard her walk in because he put down the journal and turned around to the doorway, his eyes meeting hers.

"Good morning beautiful"

"Don't call me beautiful I look like a mess" she said walking into the kitchen and sitting on a stool leaning over the counter.

"You look perfect, alright"

"Whatever you say" she said before his lips were on hers, kissing over the kitchen counter. Domestic.

"Mmm, you taste nice" she said opening her eyes to find his blue sparkling ones

"Do I?"

"Yeah you do, but my breakfast better taste nice otherwise I won't be coming over here for a while" she said looking over his shoulder to see bacon burning. He caught her drift and quickly ran over to the bacon and turned off the stove.

Placing it on a plate for her and serving it with orange juice, her favourite.

"So, what do you want to do today?" he said as she began to eat her breakfast

She shrugged her shoulders, obviously too interested in the food in front of her.

"A walk? Go out? Shopping?"

"Lunch? Like a date?" she said

"Sure" he said with a smile

"But I have nothing to wear" she laughed

"Well, we can back to your place, get you ready and then go" he suggested

"Hmm, okay. But Rick?"

"Yes beautiful" he said with a dazzling smile

"Shut up or I'll hit you" she laughed "Can you not tell my parents about any of this?"

"Well a lot of things have happened in 24 hours so you really need to be specific here Kate"

"Josh" she breathed

_Oh, that right. _"Wasn't planning on it"

"Thank you Rick"

"Go get ready so we can go to your parents place" he said calmly

* * *

**If you haven't already please go and check out Taylor Swift's New Single "Ronan" from her upcoming album "Red". It's available on iTunes now, and 100% of the money goes towards Cancer Research.**

**Please Review lovelys x**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys, sorry i missed last weeks update had some family issues. and also im really sorry about how short this chapter is, next chapter i swear will be longer but the thing is im not home at all next week, so you may get a double update in two weeks, im so sorry. tash**

* * *

"Mom, Dad I'm home" she yelled as she walked through the front door of her place with Rick at her side.

"Katie" her dad exclaimed as she came into the kitchen "Rick how are you?"

"Good sir and you?" He was nervous, it was like meeting the parent all over again, even though he has known them his whole life. He was nervous, because things were different now.

"Same old same old" he replied with a smile

After watching the exchange between her father and Rick she excused herself to go upstairs and get changed.

What was she going to wear? They were going out for Lunch, gosh what was she going to wear!? She skimmed her wardrobe and found herself a pair of skinny jeans and a cute top that seemed acceptable for lunch. Not to fancy, not to under dressed. A pair of flats, a few bracelets, fix up her basic makeup and she was ready to go.

She came back down the stairs to find her father and Rick are engaged in some form of discussion, she shrugged it off, it was probably nothing she thought.

"Hey ready to go?" he beamed

"Go?" her father asked

"Out for Lunch Dad, don't worry I'll be back"

"Only if you let her Jim" he said, why was he still nervous.

"Of course you can go " he said with a smile and they began to walk to the door, she heard her dad call "Just be back for dinner"

"Will do Dad" she yelled over her shoulder

…

"So where too?"

"I don't know where do you want to go?"

"Maccas, but not the best idea at the moment"

"Maccas it is then" he said hopping in his car

…

"So what overloaded calorie induced fattening thing would you like today?"

"Just a McChicken burger meal please" she said staring up at the boards as he began to take her hand slowly.

A smile crept on her face as she gave into him and merged their fingers together smiling at him before resting her head on his shoulder. She was taking this relationship two steps in.

They ordered their food from the counter and waited to the side before their food was called. She leaned up against a wall and he came up in front of her, boxing her in. she put her hands loosely around his waist looking up into his eyes.

PDA be damned.

…

During their lunch they talked about all kinds of whacked out things, ranging from school to the food they were eating. They talked about their future, all their plans. His writing, all his ideas. Their hopes and dreams about the future, everything.

Time had flown by, nearly 2 hours later and they were still sitting in McDonalds talking.

"So I should probably be getting you home" he said sadly disappointed with the fact that he had to let her go

"Yeah, but this was the best even if we are at McDonalds"

"We should do it again sometime, just somewhere more fitting and nicer than here yeah?"

"Are you asking me out on another date Rick?"

"um, yes" he said

"You don't have to ask, just give me a time and place" she said with a smile.

"Bleachers, Lunch on Monday?"

"What are you planning?" she said staring him down, she didn't like surprises. Hated them for a fact.

"Do you trust me?" he said looking directly into her eyes

"Of course I do" she replied with no hesitation

"Then bleachers lunch Monday, no exceptions. Now I have to get you home" he said getting out of the booth, holding out his hand for her

"Thank you " she said sweetly before taking his hand and intertwining their fingers as they walked out the door.

...

"Home sweet home" he said turning off the ignition and turning towards her

She smiled at him before saying a polite thankyou and inviting him in for a drink or something, which he gladly accepted.

Walking through the front door of her place he felt slightly out of place. Should he stay or should he go? He really should be getting home he needs to do some stuff around his place, clean it all up and call his mother. But he will stay anyway, only for her. Everything he did was for her, to see her beautiful smile that lit up everyone and thing in the room.

"Rick always a pleasure" Johanna greeted him

"Johanna, how are you? Back a work yes?"

"Hard at work. Speaking of work, I'm off. Hard case, I'll see you soon" she said before slightly whispering "Take care of her Rick"

How did she know?

"Mothers instinct" she answered his silent question, he gave her a smile as she walked past him and out the front door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys I'm legit so sorry it's taken so long and this chapter is so short. I have had exams and they have taken up all my time but I'm back! **

**I hope you enjoy! I know its short but the next chapter will be the second date filled with fluff. Tash**

* * *

"Lanie" she practically screams into the phone

"WHAT, WHERE ARE YOU I'LL COME GET YOU ARE YOU OK?" she screamed back

"Lanie, calm down. I'm fine, I'm at home and I'm in bed but I need your help"

"Katherine Beckett you nearly gave me a heart attack" Lanie exclaimed

"Sorry, but can you help me please?"

"What's up girl"

"Lanie it's Rick" she was asking for dating advice, she was so low.

"What about him, what has he done now?" Lanie said in a monotone like this phone call was routine

"We went out on a date" Kate said really fast hoping Lanie wouldn't catch it, but she did. Next thing Kate knew there was a scream on the other end of the line and five words "I'll be there in five".

The line went dead.

…

True to her word Lanie was at her doorstep less than 5 minutes later, practically out of breath because she obviously ran.

Kate let her in and she walked straight into the kitchen and drank 2 glasses of water straight before saying one word to her.

"You went on a date with Rick, I need details girl now"

"We went to Maccas and just talked, we just you know talked" Kate said as began to look away as if she was replaying the events of the whole date in her head.

"and what that's it?" Lanie exclaimed as they walked up the stairs to her room

"well yeah" Kate chuckled

"Did you kiss, yeah no? What did you talk about? What did you wear? What do you do? How long did you talk for?" Questions flew out of Lanies mouth so quick Kate couldn't even answer them all.

"Lanie SLOW down, one at a time please?"

"What did you guys talk about?" she said calmly

"We talked about life, his writing, school, this and that, you know" she smiled at the memory of it.

"Did you guys kiss?"

"No"

"What do you mean no?" Lanie said, what in the hell was going on they went on a date and didn't kiss?

"We just didn't I guess?" Kate laughed off,

"Are you guys like officially together now?"

"I think so?" she smiled as Lanie began to squeal and jump on her bed like a little girl

"Girl I am so happy for you!"

"Thanks Lanie"

…

They talked for hours about their first date, and not only that. But how there was going to be a second date too. Lanie was obviously ecstatic about it and ended up talking about their wedding, which resulted in Kate throwing her pillow at her. That shut her up.

Lanie ended up staying for over 5 hours, she really needed to talk to her more. Girl time was always great for both of them. Kate loved it, especially when she got to tease her about Javi.

Lanie was really into him but won't say anything, of course Kate has to say that she is finally dating someone that she has been into for years but hasn't said anything.

Time is of the essence, was all Kate said to her.


End file.
